Fresh or frozen fruit dispensing devices are known, that after a crushing operation, enable desserts and creams, iced or not, to be prepared by mixing such fruits with a neutral cream that does not denaturalize the flavor of the fruit added.
But other than dispensing the given fruits, their crushing and mixing with cream must be done manually by an operator, who must crush the selected fruit with an individual crusher, and then mix it with neutral cream in order to finally give it to the consumer.
All these operations involve long and fastidious work. Moreover, each time the fruit flavor is changed, the crusher and all other instruments that are necessary for these operations must be rinsed. These actions delay the dispensing process even more.